Space Boyfriends
by LieutenantBear
Summary: I know I usually write about Chekov and his girlfriend, but I'm in a Chulu mood today, and people really seem to like it. *Love Chulu*


Pavel started whistling as he tapped on the console. Hikaru Sulu recognizes the tune as Russia's national anthem. Of course. He thought. What else would he be thinking of?

After their shifts were over, they sat at a bar and talked for awhile.

"Were you whistling the national anthem of Russia today?" Hikaru asked. "Because it sure sounded like it."

Pavel's face reddened. "Yes. I'm sorry if I was being a distraction. I just… I… Like whistling."

"You miss your home, don't you, Pavel?"

Pavel jerked his head up, he felt as if Hikaru had just read his mind. "Da." He said, surprised.

"It isn't hard to tell." Hikaru said. "It's okay, though. I miss my home too." He pointed around the room. "Everyone does, eventually. A five-year mission is a lot to ask from someone."

Pavel looked at everybody. They didn't look like they missed Earth, or wherever they came from. He felt vulnerable, being so upset.

"It's not just you. I bet the captain misses Iowa. And Spock…" He stopped, he really didn't need to say anything more.

"I know." Pavel said. "At least I know that I can go back later."

"Yes." Hikaru said. "Exactly, look on the positive side."

Pavel fiddled with an empty shot glass, as he had quite a few around where he was sitting.

"Hey, Pav, how many of those did you have before I got here?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Pavel said. "A couple, I guess."

"What do you mean by 'a couple?'"

Pavel rolled his eyes. "I mean, I don't know, so I'm saying a couple."

"You know, you should really have a bedtime, because you get really cranky when you're tired." Hikaru said. "You need a nap."

"I do not!" Pavel objected, standing up looking angry, his curly hair sticking out in all directions. "I do not need a nap. I do not take naps. Naps are for children."

"You're eighteen, that's technically a kid." Hikaru said.

Pavel couldn't think of a reply, so he just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Pavel." Hikaru said. "Come on, we're going."

"Where?"

"Quarters."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just get your ass over here, so we can leave." Hikaru said, sighing.

"Well, then." Pavel said, as if he were offended. He hopped over to Hikaru and swung his arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "What is the haps?" He asked, trying to sound cool.

Hikaru took Pavel's pinky finger and lifted his hand off his shoulder. "The haps is, You're tipsy, I'm tired, and we both have to go to sleep. Okay?"

Hikaru entered the code to their quarters, and walked inside. Pavel walked in and fell onto Hikaru's bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey! That's my bed, tupoy!" Hikaru said. He had picked up a little bit of Russian through Pavel, and it came in handy sometimes. "Get off it!"

But Pavel already had his head on the pillow and his boots off. Then he sat up, quickly.

"Dammit." Hikaru said. "You're not gonna puke on my bed, are you?"

"Nyet." Pavel replied. "I have to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Can I kiss you?"

Hikaru laughed. "Not now, Pavel." He said. "Now isn't really a good-"

Pavel didn't really care. He pulled Hikaru by the shirt towards him and kissed him, right then. Hikaru pulled away, trying to catch his breath for a moment.

"Pavel!" He said. "I said no!"

Pavel lowered his head. "I am sorry. I am disgusting, aren't I?"

"What? No." Hikaru said.

Pavel looked up, confused. "Wait, what?" He said. "You don't think I'm disgusting, or…"

"No. No!" Hikaru said. Then he smiled. "In fact, you are an excellent kisser."

Pavel's face turned red again. "In my country, they think that if a man kisses another man… He is dirty and wrong."

"Well, that's not how things work here." Hikaru said. "This is an American ship. U.S.S. And if you really wanna kiss me, I'm not going to stop you."

"Really?" Pavel asked. Hikaru nodded. Pavel jumped up, and kissed Hikaru again, right on the mouth. Then again on the nose. "I do love America. It s very nice. In Russia, this would not be allowed."

"Do you still want to go back to Russia?" Hikaru asked.

"Not if I can't bring my boyfriend." Pavel said, grabbing Hikaru by the waist, and pulling him towards him.

Hikaru laughed. "Space boyfriends." Then he remembered why he had cime in the first place. "But you really have to go to sleep now, Pavel, we have duty in the morning."

"Can you sleep with me?" Pavel asked.

"What?"

"No, not in that kind of way, just like… With me." Pavel said, struggling to explain it, but Hikaru understood what he meant.

"Yes, Pavel." He said. He took his boots off and got under the covers with Pavel, He slept on his side, and Pavel hugged his waist while they were sleeping, and Hikaru wondered why he wasn't the one to kiss Pavel first.

Pavel started whistling as he tapped on the console. Hikaru Sulu recognizes the tune as Russia's national anthem. Of course. He thought. What else would he be thinking of?

After their shifts were over, they sat at a bar and talked for awhile.

"Were you whistling the national anthem of Russia today?" Hikaru asked. "Because it sure sounded like it."

Pavel's face reddened. "Yes. I'm sorry if I was being a distraction. I just… I… Like whistling."

"You miss your home, don't you, Pavel?"

Pavel jerked his head up, he felt as if Hikaru had just read his mind. "Da." He said, surprised.

"It isn't hard to tell." Hikaru said. "It's okay, though. I miss my home too." He pointed around the room. "Everyone does, eventually. A five-year mission is a lot to ask from someone."

Pavel looked at everybody. They didn't look like they missed Earth, or wherever they came from. He felt vulnerable, being so upset.

"It's not just you. I bet the captain misses Iowa. And Spock…" He stopped, he really didn't need to say anything more.

"I know." Pavel said. "At least I know that I can go back later."

"Yes." Hikaru said. "Exactly, look on the positive side."

Pavel fiddled with an empty shot glass, as he had quite a few around where he was sitting.

"Hey, Pav, how many of those did you have before I got here?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know." Pavel said. "A couple, I guess."

"What do you mean by 'a couple?'"

Pavel rolled his eyes. "I mean, I don't know, so I'm saying a couple."

"You know, you should really have a bedtime, because you get really cranky when you're tired." Hikaru said. "You need a nap."

"I do not!" Pavel objected, standing up looking angry, his curly hair sticking out in all directions. "I do not need a nap. I do not take naps. Naps are for children."

"You're eighteen, that's technically a kid." Hikaru said.

Pavel couldn't think of a reply, so he just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Very mature, Pavel." Hikaru said. "Come on, we're going."

"Where?"

"Quarters."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

"Just get your ass over here, so we can leave." Hikaru said, sighing.

"Well, then." Pavel said, as if he were offended. He hopped over to Hikaru and swung his arm over Hikaru's shoulder. "What is the haps?" He asked, trying to sound cool.

Hikaru took Pavel's pinky finger and lifted his hand off his shoulder. "The haps is, You're tipsy, I'm tired, and we both have to go to sleep. Okay?"

Hikaru entered the code to their quarters, and walked inside. Pavel walked in and fell onto Hikaru's bed, closing his eyes.

"Hey! That's my bed, tupoy!" Hikaru said. He had picked up a little bit of Russian through Pavel, and it came in handy sometimes. "Get off it!"

But Pavel already had his head on the pillow and his boots off. Then he sat up, quickly.

"Dammit." Hikaru said. "You're not gonna puke on my bed, are you?"

"Nyet." Pavel replied. "I have to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Can I kiss you?"

Hikaru laughed. "Not now, Pavel." He said. "Now isn't really a good-"

Pavel didn't really care. He pulled Hikaru by the shirt towards him and kissed him, right then. Hikaru pulled away, trying to catch his breath for a moment.

"Pavel!" He said. "I said no!"

Pavel lowered his head. "I am sorry. I am disgusting, aren't I?"

"What? No." Hikaru said.

Pavel looked up, confused. "Wait, what?" He said. "You don't think I'm disgusting, or…"

"No. No!" Hikaru said. Then he smiled. "In fact, you are an excellent kisser."

Pavel's face turned red again. "In my country, they think that if a man kisses another man… He is dirty and wrong."

"Well, that's not how things work here." Hikaru said. "This is an American ship. U.S.S. And if you really wanna kiss me, I'm not going to stop you."

"Really?" Pavel asked. Hikaru nodded. Pavel jumped up, and kissed Hikaru again, right on the mouth. Then again on the nose. "I do love America. It s very nice. In Russia, this would not be allowed."

"Do you still want to go back to Russia?" Hikaru asked.

"Not if I can't bring my boyfriend." Pavel said, grabbing Hikaru by the waist, and pulling him towards him.

Hikaru laughed. "Space boyfriends." Then he remembered why he had cime in the first place. "But you really have to go to sleep now, Pavel, we have duty in the morning."

"Can you sleep with me?" Pavel asked.

"What?"

"No, not in that kind of way, just like… With me." Pavel said, struggling to explain it, but Hikaru understood what he meant.

"Yes, Pavel." He said. He took his boots off and got under the covers with Pavel, He slept on his side, and Pavel hugged his waist while they were sleeping, and Hikaru wondered why he wasn't the one to kiss Pavel first.


End file.
